Police, ouvrez !
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [OS] Derek avait merdé grave. Aussi ne s'étonnait-il pas qu'on lui demande des comptes. Il espérait seulement s'en sortir sans blessure... Il n'avait quand même pas fait quelque chose de si terrible... Si ? [Sterek en fond]
1. Chapter 1

Avec Thecrasy, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire un soir, alors elle m'a dit : "tiens, et si on prenait un prompt commun, et qu'on écrivait dessus ?". Vous me connaissez, j'ai refusé bien sûr... Lol. Nous avons donc écrit :p Son OS à elle se nomme "Vous avez le droit de garder le silence", n'hésitez pas à aller le lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait ;)

Prompt de base : Someone must have seen him, because the police were at his door. (Quelqu'un devait l'avoir vu, parce que la police était à sa porte). Nous devions commencé l'OS par cette phrase.

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

L'image n'est pas à moi non plus.

Rating K.

Pairing évoqué en fond, mais pas réellement présent : Sterek.

Bêta : Bruniblondi :coeur:

[Ceci est pour mes habitués, je vous répondrais dimanche, vu que dimanche dernier j'étais malade ;_;]

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **Police, ouvrez**

Derek grogna. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir vu, parce que la police était à sa porte, juste maintenant. Comment avait-il fait pour se faire prendre ? Ou plutôt voir.

La porte résonna des coups qui lui furent portés.

\- Police, ouvrez ! Hurla une voix grave que, malheureusement, il reconnut sans peine.

Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur sa porte en métal.

\- Derek Hale, ouvrez ! Immédiatement ! Continua la voix, la colère vibrant dans son timbre.

Malgré lui, le loup déglutit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix et qu'il devrait ouvrir, mais tout de même, il préférait retarder le moment. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de prendre son portable et de l'appeler. Pour lui dire quoi, il ne savait pas, mais juste pour entendre sa voix au téléphone, une dernière fois peut-être. Cependant, son corps refusa de se pencher sur la table basse pour récupérer l'objet.

Il inspira. Merde ! Etait-il un loup, ex-Alpha, ou était-il un pauvre humain débile et faible ? Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités ! C'était de sa faute, après tout. Putain… Il aurait dû vérifier que personne ne le voyait ! Quitte à faire disparaître la menace que représentait un témoin oculaire. Il haïssait sa faiblesse. Il allait devoir assumer, à présent.

Il se leva lentement, les muscles raidis par l'appréhension et la tension. Avec des pas précis et mesurés, il rejoignit sa porte d'entrée et, après une inspiration, il l'ouvrit, découvrant le policier qui mettait tant d'ardeur à détruire sa porte.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, l'homme des forces de l'ordre entra, son corps tremblant de colère.

\- Je vous faisais confiance… Je vous ai fait confiance après tout ce qui est arrivé à Beacon Hills. Quand j'ai su que ce que vous étiez, et quelle implication vous aviez eu dans chaque meurtre, je vous ai fait confiance. Et j'apprends par quelqu'un d'autre que… Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

Le loup ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, parce que, vraiment, il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait été … Pris dans l'action ? Il avait été faible et s'était emporté dans ses émotions, sans faire cas des conséquences pour lui ou pour les autres. Il avait cédé. Et maintenant, le Shérif était là pour lui demander des comptes.

Et putain, Derek avait la trouille. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien prononcer, le Shérif ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

\- Qui est au courant ? A part moi, et le témoin ? Demanda brusquement l'homme, les traits fermés.

\- Personne, Shérif. Personne d'autre que vous et votre témoin, répondit laconiquement le brun, attendant que son aîné se clame un peu, histoire de pouvoir vraiment en placer une.

\- La meute n'a rien senti ? Rien vu ? Rien compris ? Insista le quadragénaire.

Derek retint un soupir exaspéré qui le foutrait encore plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'était.

\- Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, personne d'autre que vous. Et si vous me permettez…

\- Non ! Le coupa immédiatement l'homme de la police. Non, je ne vous permets pas. Vous… Vous n'êtes pas mieux que… Vous ne méritez pas…

Le Shérif était tellement en colère qu'il ne parvenait plus à former correctement ses phrases. Ce qui était très mauvais signe pour le loup, l'homme ayant toujours été d'un calme et d'une droiture exemplaires. Derek se demandait s'il oserait se servir de son arme contre lui, sachant que ça lui ferait juste mal et que ça ne le tuerait pas (et qu'en plus, il n'en garderait même pas une trace, comme c'était commode !). L'ex-Alpha fit donc ce qu'il jugea être le mieux pour sa survie, ou du moins pour s'éviter de souffrir inutilement. Il ferma sa bouche et attendit patiemment. Le silence ne le gênait pas, et même si ça permettait au Shérif de ruminer sa rage, ça lui donnerait aussi l'occasion de réfléchir à ses actes avant de faire quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Du moins, l'espérait-il fortement. Il n'avait aucunement prévu de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Il comprenait la gravité de son action, pour l'homme de loi, mais il trouverait exagéré de se faire tirer dessus. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Vraiment pas.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, et le silence persistait, lourd et menaçant. Derek n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche, et n'avait même pas bougé d'un iota. Son corps était tendu à tout rompre. Finalement, il y eu un changement dans l'air, une sorte de résignation (une odeur âcre faisant penser à l'amertume, mais pourtant très fade, donnant cette nuance de résignation).

\- Expliquez-vous, laissa tomber le Shérif, la mâchoire serrée.

Le loup prit une profonde inspiration il n'avait qu'un seul tir, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas le louper s'il ne voulait pas que le Shérif replonge dans sa rage.

\- Je suis désolé. Cacher une chose si importante était une mauvaise idée, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix…

\- On a toujours le choix, grommela le quinquagénaire, son œil assassin posé sur Derek.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai eu le choix, avec _lui_? Répliqua vivement le loup, maîtrisant de peu son accès de colère.

Il fit une pause pour calmer son emportement et ainsi reprendre plus calmement.

\- Je sais que vous désapprouvez, et je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me coffrer, si ce n'est de me tuer sur le champ. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait, et malgré toute votre colère, et toute votre désapprobation, rien n'y changera. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

Si cette dernière phrase ne lui coûtait pas la vie, alors son funeste Karma avait pris des congés.

\- Vous croyez que je ne peux rien faire ? Demanda le Shérif, d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit rapidement le loup. J'ai dit que vous ne pouviez rien _changer_. Vous pouvez m'enfermer, me faire déménager, ou que sais-je. Ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne regrette rien. Je l'aime.

Le Shérif le fixa, hésitant entre la méfiance et la surprise.

\- Vous l'aimez.

Le scepticisme n'échappa pas à Derek qui dut faire un énorme effort afin ne pas gronder pour le menacer.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Rien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'aurait eu lieu si je ne l'avais pas aimé.

Un long moment suivit ces paroles qui avaient un caractère presque sacré. Finalement, ce fut un soupir du Shérif qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Lâcha-t-il, donnant l'impression d'avoir pris quarante ans soudainement.

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais je vous laisse juger de ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour lui et pour son bonheur. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse choisir de le rendre heureux ou non.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir… Je ne sais pas si je peux vous permettre de vous en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Alors faites-moi payer autant que vous le voudrez, mais ne le privez pas de moi. Ça va vous paraître prétentieux, mais je peux l'aider, je l'aide déjà. Et vous l'aiderez encore plus si vous nous donnez votre bénédiction.

Le Shérif sembla réfléchir intensément à la question. Pouvait-il, ou ne pouvait-il pas ? Pouvait-il permettre à Derek Hale de sortir avec son fils ? Le loup savait déjà la réponse à cette question, mais il préféra laisser tout le temps au Shérif de parvenir à la même conclusion.

\- Si vous lui faites de mal, Hale, je vous jure que je trouverai un moyen de vous le faire payer.

Les mots étaient prononcés avec tellement de sérieux que la menace n'échappa pas à l'ex-Alpha. Il hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Si l'un de nous doit souffrir, ça ne sera pas lui…

Le sous-entendu fut assez clair et assez convainquant pour que le Shérif l'accepte. L'homme de loi ne s'attarda pas plus et quitta le loft sans un regard en arrière. Le loup soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte par la fenêtre et qu'il passe devant la maison de cette vieille pie commère de Mme Simmons ? Stiles lui avait pourtant dit qu'il devait éviter cette baraque, sous peine de mal finir. Le brun se fit une note à lui-même : écouter précautionneusement Stiles la prochaine fois. L'adolescent avait souvent raison. Un peu trop souvent, d'ailleurs.

Au final, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça, hein ? Il avait toujours sa tête et aucune blessure. Il s'en était même plutôt bien sorti.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

A bientôt pour un nouvel OS que j'ai teasé et dont j'ai même pas encore donné de date de parution x)

Bisous,

EK.


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
